


that's not her name.

by soundofez



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Gen, SoMa Week 2016, am i sorry?, not in the slightest, not-so-subtle use of soul as an author avatar, this prompt was #struggles okay i took what i could get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundofez/pseuds/soundofez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>don't call her <em>feisty</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that's not her name.

“Feisty,” Giriko cackles, and Soul bristles.

“Feisty,” Gopher sneers, and follows with, “ _bitch_.”

“Feisty,” Guan Knife in the NOT class laughs, rubbing at his ribs where Maka had slugged him, but he doesn’t try to sling his arm around her shoulders again. “C’mon, Eater’s already a Death Scythe. Give the rest of us Weapons a chance, why don’t you?”

“There’s no point,” Maka tells him apologetically. “Witch hunting is a thing of the past. There will be no more Death Scythes.”

Soul has to give credit where credit is due: the kid is disappointed, sure, but he’s not offended. He really does look like he’s in it for the Death Scythe status rather than as a means to get to Maka.

And it’s accurate, technically: Maka bursts with spitfire and brims with confidence and is _really small_ , actually, Soul keeps forgetting that he towers over her now. Still, there’s something demeaning about the word “feisty” that Soul can’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it’s a byproduct of the people who use it, the bar hoppers, pre-kishin, and pick-up artists that approach Maka when Soul loiters far enough behind her that they don’t immediately connect the bright-eyed schoolgirl with the slouching white-haired man behind her. They always say it like it’s a good thing, and yet it’s the word that unfailingly earns them a scythe to the face when he can get away with it and a sharp-toothed grimace from behind Maka’s back when he can’t.

(It’s only ever the pre-kishin that he gets to stab, of course, though there is occasionally some overlap. They usually only get sliced through the torso, but Soul has more control in weapon form than being wielded implies, and if the finishing blow isn’t to the head he makes a point of spearing their soul.)

“Feisty,” Soul says aloud one evening, deliberately, to let the word sit on his tongue.

Maka glances at him from her book. “Huh?”

“Feisty,” he repeats, but his nose is scrunched in dissatisfaction. “I don’t like it.”

Maka giggles. “It’s just a word, Soul.”

“Yeah, but it’s… it’s so fucking _patronizing_ ,” Soul grumbles. “Why is it a surprise that you don’t swoon into their arms? Why do they have to say that they _like_ that? Do they expect that to soften you up or something? Seriously, what the _fuck_. You don’t owe them shit. You’re not feisty, you’re a meister, you’re fucking _awesome_.”

His rambling rant is met with silence. “Maka?” When he glances down at her, sitting beside him on the couch, he finds her hiding her face behind her book, her legs kicking in restrained excitement. “Are you… are you okay?”

“You’re so _clueless_ ,” Maka groans, casting her book aside and careening sideways into his lap. Soul has to juggle his phone to get it out of the way of her head, and then to stop it from falling on her face. “You can’t just go on a feministic rant and expect me to not do anything,” she continues exasperatedly, her eyes clenched shut as she stretches, her back arching.

“What?” he asks, distracted, trying very hard not to stare too appreciatively at the curve of her torso and mostly succeeding. Maybe.

Maka opens her eyes. “You are _so uncool_ ,” she tells him, her hand twisting into his shirt-front and tugging. “Get down here and kiss me, dork.”

Soul snorts. “Whatever, bookw— ow, _fuck_ , that’s my gut, Maka, leggo— _mmgh_.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to tumblr [[x](http://soundofez.tumblr.com/post/143596705928/)]


End file.
